This invention relates to commercial carpet cleaners, particularly for carpet vacuum cleaning.
Commercial carpet vacuum cleaning machines have been available for years, such typically employing an external bag into which dirt-laden air is propelled. Removal and cleaning of the bag is a cumbersome and dirty task. One manufacturer of cleaners causes the bag to be enclosed during operation, but it must still be removed for emptying the bag. Emptying is still dirty. Another manufacturer has the external bag mounted above a hopper, the bag being engaged with the hopper using releasable latches for releasing the bag and emptying debris from the hopper. The dusty bag is still exposed during operation and must be manually beat in order to dislodge the dirt.